


Luinnariel's Quest - A working title

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, Other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beginning in the year 3017 of the Third Age, this tale is an account of what may have occurred after Gandalf and Aragorn brought Gollum to Mirkwood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luinnariel's Quest - A working title

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

The three young elves ran through the Forest as fast as their feet would take them. Luinnariel, the youngest, ran ahead of Legolas and laughed gaily. "Run swift! Your chances of catching me on land are much better than in water!"

Legolas reached her just before she plunged into the river, "Well," he laughed, "I would be wise to concede, for the gift of the Falathrim does not flow through my veins."

Táraving, the eldest of the three and Luinnariel's brother, overcame Legolas and dove into the water after his sister. He surfaced near the opposite bank and called back to the elf on the shore, "Can you not swim, Legolas?" He taunted. "You're not a sea-elf but you're not made of stone either!"

Luinnariel swam over to her brother, "Don't let him fool you Táraving, he is just afraid of what lurks beneath the weeds," she teased.  
As Legolas watched the elves at play he debated on whether or not he should join them. Before he could give it much consideration he heard footsteps approaching. His bow still at hand, he reached for an arrow. Alerted by his defensive posture, the sibling elves swam to the shore quickly, ready to come to his aid.

Gandalf the Grey came out of the wood, "Legolas Thranduilion, please put down your bow. We have traveled far to your land and would not want to see our long and perilous journey meet its end at friendly hands." Gandalf addressed the siblings, "Do not be alarmed, we mean you no harm." Turning back to Legolas he said, "Will you please take us to your father?"

Legolas returned the arrow to his quiver, "Mae govannen, Mithrandir! It has been long since you have set foot in Mirkwood. Please, follow me." A man, a ranger by the looks of him, followed Gandalf. With them was a strange creature. He was small and malnourished, covered only by a loincloth and tethered with a rope.

Legolas departed with the visitors in tow as Luinnariel and Táraving dried off at the edge of the river. "What do you think is the matter, Táraving? Who was that with Mithrandir?" she asked. "I know not, but it must be someone of great importance. Make haste, Luinnariel!"

They took the quickest path to the caverns, but before they could pass through the Great Gates, Táraving and Luinnariel were bombarded with questions they could not answer. They found that Legolas had already brought the visitors to Thranduil's Hall. The Mirkwood elves whispered amongst themselves, speculating the nature of this visit. Táraving went to see if he could find out what was happening. Luinnariel withdrew to her cottage in the woods to avoid the excitement while she waited.

Not all Mirkwood elves lived within Thranduil's caverns. Some inhabited talans in the trees, some resided in cottages, but there were also structures, cardhorn, that combined the two. Luinnariel and Táraving lived in such a dwelling. At the base of an old elm they had built a cottage with two talans above it. The talans were accessible by a stairway that wound around the tree and by a ladder within the cottage itself. The cardhorn was a simple one, only containing two rooms. One in which Luinnariel slept, the other serving as the kitchen and living space.

She was preparing for the evening meal when she heard a knock at the door. Táraving came into the room. "The King wishes to speak with us in his chamber." Luinnariel could barely contain her curiosity. "What is it? Where is Legolas? Has something happened?" Táraving knew nothing more than she did.  
  
The King was not alone in his hall when they entered. Thranduil sat upon a great throne of carven beech wood, upon his head was a garland of fresh summer flowers. To his right, on a cushion filled with soft, fragrant leaves sat Gandalf. Legolas sat in a chair at his father's left elbow, while the ranger stood in the shadows still restraining the strange creature.

Thranduil gestured to them, "Luinnariel, Táraving, please sit down." They each took a cushion. He introduced the mysterious ranger to them, "Aragorn of the Dúnedain, this is Táraving and Luinnariel, son and daughter of Culdalion, my companion on the Great Journey and Isólindë of the Falathrim."

Aragorn was surprised, "Falathrim? Many years have I walked upon this Earth and never have I had the fortune to meet any of the Sea-Elves." Laughing at Aragorn’s shock Táraving replied, "Your chances of coming across the Falathrim would have been greater had you spent your years sailing the Seas rather than walking the Earth." Aragorn smiled and inquired, "What fate brings the Falathrim to Mirkwood?"

Always eager to meet new people, Táraving told him, "Luinnariel and I were born in Mirkwood in the days when it was still Greenwood the Great. After our father perished in the Last Alliance, our mother did not have the heart to linger in this place much longer. She took us far from Mirkwood to live with her people in Harlindon. Alas our mother’s grief was not lessened in the years that followed and she chose to sail into the west. Although Luinnariel and I lived there happily for many years we longed to return to our kin here, as the blood that courses through our veins is also of the wood elves."

Aragorn looked at them with renewed interest. He was intrigued. Of course he had heard of the Falathrim, but he had never met any. "Many gifts you have to offer the kingdom of Mirkwood.

Thranduil called for Galion, the butler, to bring out their supper. Thranduil's pantry was famed for its stores of fine wines of Dorwinion, and his larders were kept full with many delicacies. While they ate, Táraving regaled Aragorn with tales of the Falathrim.

Lost in memories of her mother and father, Luinnariel was brought back to the present by a nudge from Legolas. The look from the prince spoke volumes, “Will he ever cease?” He was their oldest friend, and knew well that once Táraving began reminiscing about the past, he could go on for an Age. Remembering that she and her brother were summoned by the king for a reason, Luinnariel interrupted him. "I'm sure Táraving would be eager to have your ears to himself all night. However, I expect that you have something more urgent to tell than a detailed history of the Falathrim," she said to Aragorn, looking pointedly at the creature bound at his feet.

“Ah, yes, perhaps later you will tell me more of your life by the Sea," Aragorn said. He gestured to his captive, "This is Gollum. We have searched for him for some time and finally, we have caught up with him. He has been a prisoner of Mordor." Gandalf then told them the story of Gollum and the One Ring, leaving out nothing.

They finished their supper as Aragorn wound up the tale with an account of how he came to find Gollum. Sated, with goblets refilled, Gandalf took out his pipe and filled it with galenas. "Táraving, Luinnariel, I know you must be wondering why you were called here tonight. I have come to ask a favor." He lit the pipe-weed, pulled long on his pipe and blew out a puff of blue smoke. "Aragorn and I have many errands and time is running short. We wish to leave Gollum in Mirkwood. Here in the caverns he will be safe from unfriendly eyes." He took another deep pull from his pipe. "Thranduil has told us that he would trust in the both of you to look after Gollum."

Luinnariel sat looking at the poor creature, she could not help but feel pity for him. What tortures he must have endured as a prisoner of Mordor! She wanted to show him that, though his further imprisonment was deemed necessary, not all captors were cruel. She looked at her king, "My lord, we are very much honored by your faith in us." She turned to Gandalf, " We will show Gollum tenderness and keep him safe, Mithrandir."  
  
Soon after Gandalf and Aragorn departed, Luinnariel and Táraving escorted Gollum to his cell. The prisoner padded along in silence, seeming resigned to his fate. "I will stay and watch Gollum tonight, you can come to relieve me tomorrow evening," Táraving offered.  
"Are you certain you would not have me come in the morning?" She asked him.

"The hour is late already, dawn is almost upon us anyway," he said. "After this night, you will keep watch at night and I during the day."  
After they locked him safely away, Luinnariel retired to her cardhorn to ponder on her new charge. She heard a knock at the door. Legolas whispered, "Luinnariel, may I come in?" She opened the door and greeted him warmly.

"I wanted to let you know that you and Táraving will not be alone in this task. I will help you, and I have asked others as well." She thanked him. "I am very grateful Legolas. My brother and I were just deliberating over our obligations. As you know, neither of us wishes to miss a daily swim," she continued, with a twinkle in her eye.

In the first weeks they followed a strict routine. In the mornings Táraving, would bring breakfast to Gollum's cell and sit with him a while. Gollum, no more the quiet prisoner, would spend this time cursing the elf and trying to make weapons of his food. As a result, in the afternoons Gollum was left alone, with two guards posted at the end of the tunnel. In the evenings Luinnariel would bring him his dinner. Usually, by this time, Gollum would be more agreeable company; a trait most likely brought on by hunger. Although Gollum had spent many long, lonely nights under the Misty Mountains, over time he came to anticipate with eagerness the arrival of his new companion. She showed him compassion that he forgot existed.

The weeks passed and Luinnariel came to know Gollum and his fate at the hands of the slaves of Sauron. Remembering the words of Gandalf, that Gollum might yet be cured, Luinnariel convinced Thranduil that under close supervision, he could be trusted to leave his cell to climb in the boughs and bathe in the river. Luinnariel thought that this small kindness would prove to be the salve for his wounds.

On Gollum's first foray out of the Great Gates he bounded across the bridge to the woods on the other side. There he ran and leapt with joy. Tears burned the corners of Luinnariel's eyes to witness such a display of delight at something so simple as a walk outside. Her appreciation for the resilience of this creature was reinforced. She imagined that her behavior would probably be similar if she were ever held in darkness, against her will. She shook the dark thoughts from her mind and continued to watch Gollum in quiet contemplation.

One evening, as the elves were walking in the woods, they came upon the place they called Tol Gelin; a small island of green grass in the thick forest. In the middle stood a lone beech tree that was tall and regal, its many arms reaching far across the meadow in every direction. Gollum ran straight for it and climbed to the highest branches. Some of the guards started to give chase, but Luinnariel beckoned them to return. "He cannot go anywhere, as he has no wings. Do not be troubled, he will have to come down soon enough."  
One of the guards, did not have the confidence that Luinnariel seemed to possess. "It will be on your head if he gets away. I'll not be held to blame!" She did not fault him for his lack of faith. Gollum was still very unpleasant to most of the elves, but she knew that he could not escape. "If I have to, I will climb up after him. Let him have his fun. He's been locked in the dungeons for far too long."

When Anor passed over the meadow to rest behind the trees, Luinnariel looked up at Gollum. The westering sun cast a soft glow on his small frame and his eyes glowed bright in the fading light. He looked at peace and she was sorry to have to disturb him. She called up to him, "Come Gollum, we must return for dinner!" He looked down at her from between the branches and hesitated. Finally, he began his descent.

Days passed uneventfully and eventually he was allowed to go further and further into the Forest with his chaperones. He especially enjoyed travelling in the trees, never touching his feet to the ground. The elves dutifully kept up the pace beneath him as he happily searched the boughs for birds' nests with fresh eggs.

One evening, the path through the woods wound around and took them very close to the Forest River, close enough so that Gollum easily dove from the branches into the water. The elves yelled out an alarm, but Luinnariel was already in the River after him. Being part sea-elf had many advantages. She could see clearly under the water, stay submerged for a long time, and swim faster than the most rapid current. No animals in the River could catch her if they had the mind to try.

Gollum, as clever a waterman as he was, could not match her. She was upon him in a moment. "What are you up to, Gollum? Do you mean to flee?" Gollum's eyes widened and he was shamefaced, "No miss, we just could not resist the cool water. Oh! To catch a fissh, a nice, wriggling one. Pleasse let us try!" She let go of him and let him splash around in search of dinner while the other elves looked on in consternation.

Many nights passed and the elves came to trust Gollum more. They stayed out later and later, sometimes returning just before the dawn.  
One night, there was no light to be seen in the wood. As they got closer to the Forest River, Luinnariel could see that the moon was empty and the stars were hiding. Overhead, Gollum sprang from limb to limb, picking the easiest way through the trees to the cool water. She heard a splash as he landed. Luinnariel sat down on a rock to remove her boots and outer garments. It was her responsibility to keep an eye on him while he swam in the depths. A chore she was well suited for and certainly did not mind. Luinnariel wanted nothing more than to feel the caress of cool water on her skin. It was only the beginning of laer, but before too long, narbeleth would follow, and soon after that the water from Ered Mithrin would be so cold that she would barely be able to break the surface of the river with her toe. She dove beneath the water, opened her eyes, and looked around. The weeds swayed in the current as she looked around for Gollum. She spied him picking amongst the Elodea for animals to eat and swam over to aid him in his search. They made a game out of it. She would grab a lokësîr, a small eel-like creature, and hide it from Gollum. When he retrieved it, he would place it somewhere else for her to find. They played at this for hours sometimes, much to the chagrin of the elves waiting on the shore. Gollum would eventually end the game by eating the lokësîr.

After his belly was full, they withdrew from the water and began their retreat to Thranduil's caverns. As they came nearer, Luinnariel ceased hearing the clamor in the boughs above. She stopped and looked around. They had reached Tol Gelin and Gollum had made his way to his favorite beech tree. He climbed to the uppermost branches and there he sat still, watching. Luinnariel called up to him, "Come little one! We are almost at home." He called down to her, "Home?! Gollum! Gollum! We do not have a home anymore!" She was puzzled by the anger in his voice, but did not ponder on it for long. It was not unlike him to delay his return to the dungeons and she did not fault him for that. "It seems that tonight we will be staying outside longer than we anticipated," she said to Legolas. "I fear what you say is true," he sighed, "once he has decided to stay in that tree, there is no getting him down no matter how hard we wrench his legs."

The elves decided to make the best of the situation and made a circle beneath the tree. Tinarandel, an excellent musician, always had his flute with him. He began to play a soft melody that mimicked the wind in the trees. Sindathang, a great storyteller, began to weave a tale to pass the time. Firmenelwen looked around for tinder to light a small fire. If they were to be here for a while, they may as well be comfortable, she thought. Even though it was late Norui the nights could become quite cool.

Sindathang was just winding up his tale when suddenly, the meadow was in an uproar. Arrows flew from every direction. Yrch! They were under attack! Luinnariel was terrified, but she knew that she did not have the time to be frightened and gathered her wits. Where did Gollum go? She had no time to consider it as she fought alongside the other elves.

The only weapons she had were her daggers and bow. Before she could decide which would be the most useful, she was pushed to the ground. She quickly rolled out of the way of the orch's blade. Táraving jumped on him, slashing with his dagger. Luinnariel got on her feet and pulled her dagger from its sheath. She ran for the closest orch, coming up behind him. She easily dispatched him with a well-placed thrust.

Looking around, she saw Legolas standing amongst the trees, arrows flying fast. Táraving was engaged with another orch, and before she could come to his aid another orch rushed at her from the left. The creature raised his blade. Legolas also saw him and yelled, "Daro!" But the orch showed no signs of stopping. Legolas let loose an arrow. It found it's mark in the orch's throat and immediately he dropped to the ground.

Luinnariel jumped over the lifeless body and hurried over to Táraving, who was losing the struggle with his foe. Shouting, she ran at the orch, reaching for her bow. Luinnariel nocked her arrow. The orch looked up at her just in time to receive the dart in his eye. She had drawn with such force that only the fletching peeked out from his socket. In a rage she sliced his throat with her dagger to make certain he would move no more. She bent over her fallen brother. He was badly cut and unresponsive. She laid her ear to Táraving's mouth and felt his breath on her cheek. It was shallow, but it gave her hope…

After what seemed an eternity, the din in the meadow died down. The battle was over. Luinnariel surveyed the scene. She worried that Gollum may have fallen from an arrow and looked for him in the tree and on the ground. She called for him and received no answer, which made her worry greater. Even so, she was more worried about her brother. Legolas and Firmenelwen came over to see what had happened. Luinnariel opened Táraving's bloody tunic. Firmenelwen leaned over to get a better look at his wound, "This cut is very deep. I have medicine to cleanse the wound and close it but much life has already flowed from his body."

Luinnariel stayed at her brother's side as he lay dying. She gently took his hand. He was cold to the touch; life was slowly draining from him. "Táraving, please do not leave me!" She cried. Taraving, responding to the warmth of her hand and the pain in her voice, opened his eyes and looked at her through clouded vision. "My sister do not grieve my passing, I do not fear it. I would prefer that you rejoice the long life that we have had together. Soon I will be reunited with our father, be happy for me." He turned his head and looked about him, "Is Legolas here? he inquired. "Ai Táraving, I am here," he said embracing Táraving's free hand. "Legolas, mellon nin, for many long years I have loved and trusted you as a brother. Although she may not be in need of it, I would ask you to look after Luinnariel in my stead." And with that, Táraving drew his last breath.

Luinnariel threw herself upon him, weeping. Legolas tried to console her, but his pain was just as great. She was conflicted with many different emotions; grief for her brother, anger at Mithrandir and Aragorn who brought Gollum to Mirkwood and interrupted their happy lives, but most of all hatred for the yrch who invaded their forest and slew her brother.

Legolas, masking his pain, dutifully assisted the elves that had stayed behind in the meadow to clean up the carnage. Some of the others searched for Gollum. They combed the wood throughout the night, and turned up nothing. Bodies of elves and yrch were found, but there was no trace of Gollum. Finally they gave up hope. As dawn broke, they gathered the bodies of their enemies, piled them high in the clearing and set them aflame.

Their hearts were heavy as Luinnariel and Legolas slowly made their way to the caverns carrying their fallen brother. She could not help but feel that this was entirely her fault. After all, Gollum was left in her care and it was she who convinced the King to release him from his cell. Weary with sorrow she retired to her caladhon.  
The next morning, she awoke early and went to see Thranduil.

Luinnariel had a request to make. When she entered the King's Halls, she found him weeping in his chair. Legolas had already informed him of Táraving’s passing. "My lord, you put your trust in me and I have faltered. I ask that you allow me to go in pursuit of Gollum and the remaining yrch. I do not think it likely that he went willingly with the servants of Sauron and wish to find him before its too late. Please, let me do this and I promise, I will not fail you again."

Thranduil regarded her with new eyes. He had known Luinnariel as an infant, raising her as his own when her father was killed in the Last Alliance. He always thought her a trustworthy and honorable elf, but until this moment, he had never thought her to be a courageous one.

"You have not failed me and you cannot claim culpability in this matter. Ultimately, it was I who granted permission for Gollum to be free of the confines of the caverns. I know that you have been patient when others were not, and you saw the good in Gollum. Compassion is a virtue, not something to be ashamed of. As for the events of last night, do not forget, you were not the only elf present when Gollum made his escape. No one is to blame for that. You fought bravely when you were outnumbered. Many elves were lost to the yrch, your brother will be greatly missed. I loved him as I love my own son, for your father was a brother to me.

Thranduil continued, "I have also deliberated long on the fate of Gollum, our friend in bondage. I believe you are correct in thinking that he did not go with the servants of Sauron by free will. I have already asked the guards to prepare for a journey south to look for him. You shall lead them. But remember Luinnariel, do not let vengeance for your brother cloud your vision." Thranduil then looked upon her with sadness, "Luinnariel, you must first prepare your brother for burial. Then after you have made your peace you may leave in pursuit."

With all the composure she could muster, she bowed to him, "Thank you, my lord," and turned to leave.

"Luinnariel," he called after her, "may the blessings of the Valar go with you."  



End file.
